Of Love and Idiocy
by TheGiftOfHeavenSun
Summary: Confession, a really important thing... but still, for Kamijou Touma and Misaka Mikoto, their methods of confession can lead to... humorous action, or may I say, misfortune?


**_Hello guys, I came up to the idea of writing this one-shot. And also, I used different style of everything that my teacher suggested me to. So feel free with it? Oh yeah, this fic is dedicated for Stormwolflex, who had helped me in finding Misaka Mikoto figma and Railgun manga in Singapore!_**

**Last Day**

This is the last day for Academy City, the time when all characters gathered in one spot for one final battle. They would likely be involved in a life-or-death war and it would probably be the last time they ran into each other.

A certain spiky haired guy (suddenly) appeared in front of Misaka Mikoto.

He was wearing black tuxedo and his hair had been dyed into another color that raised confusion in the Railgun's mind. He held a banquet of rose; a determined expression was the one which adorned his visage. Then, as though his life depended on it, he bowed and spoke.

"Biri-biri, I mean Mikoto Misaka..."

Mikoto frowned slightly.

"I love you!" he shouted, clearly enough for all the audiences to hear.

She blushed madly, and the words replied by her were no better than inaudible murmurs. The hazel haired girl's legs felt quasi-limp, and she didn't have any courage to look at him straightly on the face. Mikoto Misaka was happy, joyous to the very thought, and she hoped the time for them could be longer.

Just until a thought snapped her mind.

A spark could be seen on her forehead, and the spiky haired guy was taken aback.

"Why do you say those words on the day when we will be dead, you damn blockheaaadddd?"

...

An explosion occured nearby.

**Hair Style!**

A certain spiky haired guy exited a barbershop.

No, not a spiky haired guy. Kamijou Touma didn't have his spiky hair any longer. His hair was now falling; one could mistake him as a certain strongest esper in Academy City if only his skin was brighter and his body was thinner.

"Huff, that Biri-biri," he muttered. "Maybe I should change my hairstyle to give her better look when I say that," he blushed slightly, thinking of the plan that he had trained since a week ago.

The said 'Biri-biri' entered the scene.

Kamijou Touma felt a great confidence that he never felt before, and he approached the hazel haired girl slowly but surely.

His hand reached hers, and he took one deep breath. The hazel haired girl raised her eyebrow.

"I..."

He paused for a moment.

"...love you!"

"..."

Silence.

"Who the hell are you?" Misaka Mikoto boldly questioned.

For reaaallll?

**Gamble Beats Love!**

Kamijou Touma's hands were found on Misaka Mikoto's shoulder.

He sighed, and boldly declared...

"Misaka! I love you!"

Misaka Mikoto felt a thunder of bliss struck her, and she was blushing hard, red to the very core, just until she managed to gather her courage to speak and reply timidly with closed eyes.

"W-w-why so s-s-s-sudden? B-b-b-but, o-o-o-okay, I-I-I-I.." she opened her twins of eternity, but the said Imagine Breaker guy was no longer there.

"See? I did it!" he said to Aogami nearby. "I have guts to confess my love to a girl! Now give me that money!" Touma demanded.

Misaka Mikoto's face became sullen.

...

And until the moon appeared from the north, Kamijou Touma was chased relentlessly by the hazel haired girl.

**Yes or no?**

"Hey Mikoto," Touma said to the healthy adolescent girl who couldn't remove the crimson color on her cheeks in front of him. "Maybe this sounds so sudden, but I really want to tell you that I like, no, I mean I love you," he finally said rather fluently, even though he couldn't even take a glance on those timeless orbs.

It seems peculiar, indeed.

But, deep in the hazel haired girl's mind...

"H-h-h-he said that to me! H-h-h-h-he said that he loves me! I-I-I-I-I couldn't bear i-i-i-it! W-w-w-what should I-I-I-I reply?"

"Yes!" she eventually exclaimed, trying to avoid further embarrassment.

The spiky haired guy cheered up.

"...But no!" she contradicted the previous statement.

...

What?

"I mean yes! I-I-I mean no! Yes! But no! Yeeesss!... Noooo!... or yeesss?" she shouted more to herself.

"Don't screw with me!" Touma mentally said to himself.

**Drunkard = Kamijou Touma**

The spiky haired guy met Misaka Mikoto when the constellations appeared in the sky. The said guy was approaching the girl, holding a bottle of beer or whatever it was, swaying around. He spoke to the hazel haired girl with dreamy look.

And he denounced it loudly.

"Misakaaaaaa! I loovveeee yoooouuuu!"

*The next day*

"Huh? What do you mean I confessed that I love you? Did we run into each other last night?... No, I don't remember anything at all... Eh? Misaka? Why do you get all zappy for? What's with that murderous intent? Misaka? Wait, Misa-... MISAKAAAAA!"

At least he had really confessed right? Right?

**Role Play...**

"Come on, Kami-yan! You need to give more expression or our role play will be doomed!" Tsuchimikado said, while Touma was practicing in front of him.

"Yeah, Kami-yan," Aogami added almost directly. "For a guy who grew his own harem, you were still an idiot for being unable to express your emotion in role play!"

Touma's ears twitched.

He pumped himself up, dropping to one knee; his mouth spoke almost too fluently that the two bystanders watched in bewilderment. He closed his eyes as though he was the real character of the role play.

"Oh my dear princess, my beautiful, gorgeous princess. I really love you dearly. I can't live without sinking in your beauty, so can you please take my hand and live together happily ever af..."

He opened his eyes, noticing that the sight in front of him mesmerized him thoroughly.

"...Misaka?"

"R-r-r-really... Y-y-you thought of me like that? I-I-I..." she was holding tears, clearly surprised by the statement (confession) from the spiky haired guy.

"Misakaaa! This is just a role play! Snap out of it!"

**Disease of Love? Or maybe not...**

"So, Kamijou-san," Heaven Canceller finally spoke up. "So you are sick, aren't you? What's the symptomps?" he inquired.

"Yeah? I just felt that my stomach is... awkward. You know, I could feel some kinds of pain on the stomach, then, I wouldn't have any appetite to eat or drink or so on..." the spiky haired guy sighed.

He mumbled 'such misfortune' inaudibly.

Heaven Canceller snickered slightly. It was the time to play with good old Kamijou Touma.

"So... from what I have heard regarding the symptomps... It's possible that the disease you suffered called love-sickness..." he said, closing his eyes as he flipped the thick book in front of him nonchalantly.

"Oh, really? So what's the medicine?" he asked.

"Easy," he grinned, and the spiky haired guy found it hard to differentiate him from the Gekota strap that was hung on his cell phone. "You just have to confess your love to the girl that you like, and that's that."

The door barged open, revealing Mikoto Misaka who was standing there.

"Doctor! How is Uiharu's condition now?" she said.

Kamijou Touma's eyes glinted.

"Misaka! I love you!" he said whilst his hands reached hers.

"Woa... he really did it," the frog-faced doctor muttered.

Silence...

"Hey, hey... Kamijou-san, I'm just kidding, you don't have to..." he said, but his speech was not finished as the spiky haired guy shouted rather loudly.

"Hey Misaka? Why do you become red so suddenly? Are you sick? Eh? You look awkward... What's with that electricity? Oh... no... short-circuit? Misaka? Hey, Wake up, Misaka! Wake Up! WAKE UPPP! DOCTOOOORRR!"

And the first night for the lovey-dovey couple was spent in the hospital's room.

...

So what's the cause of Kamijou Touma-san's stomach problem?

**Touma-san is cool!**

"Okay, okay, Misaka… Why do you ask that again and again? It's not like that it's important or what, right?" he sighed.

"Of course it matters!" Misaka Mikoto, even though she was blushing and her present action was so improper for a tsundere character like her, shouted rather timidly and shyly. "So tell me, why did you give that jewelry to my sister?"

"Hmmm…. She really wanted to know that badly? Maybe I can just play along," he thought mischievously.

"In other words, you want jewelry too from me right?" he densely said.

"Eh?"

"All right then, consider this a gift of love from me or something, okay? I, a commoner, Kamijou Touma, will buy jewelry for you!" he winked his eye and it was strange that the hazel haired girl didn't even realize a certain naughty intention that he had just showed by the way he spoke and behaved.

"Eeehhhh?"

And there, the thought that kept planting in Misaka's mind was…

"What the hell? Is this some kind of date or something? Is it really a love gift or whaaattt? Damn youuu… Playing with my emotion that easily…"

**Tsundere is natural!**

The hazel haired girl found herself standing shamefully in front of the spiky haired guy.

"I-I know this sounds so awkward... But I just really want to say that..."

She avoided eye contact whilst she was speaking, and Kamijou Touma was perplexed by the sudden atmosphere of suspense.

"that... that... I love..."

She paused, a long pause, and the spiky haired guy tilted his head. Then, just when he was bored of waiting for the last word to be spoken, he finished it.

"Gekota?"

"..."

"Yeah..." Mikoto answered almost responsively.

That was not the main point, right?

**Tsundere is fun!**

"Y-y-y-y-you!" Misaka, out of nowhere, appeared again behind the vending machine in front of the shocked Kamijou Touma. She pointed at her with rare gesture that appeared to be foreign for her, and shouted at the spiky haired guy. She took a deep breath, really deep breath, and Kamijou Touma was confused why her face didn't bulge or what.

But, at least, she said it.

"I….."

She paused…

"Love…."

She paused (again).

"You!"

Woa, she said it.

And for the spiky haired guy, he didn't really know what to reply. He just stood there, awe-struck and all, by the sudden honesty that was exhibited through three vivid words. Nevertheless, just when he was about to open his mouth to reply; the hazel haired guy stretched her hand towards him and continued her ranting.

"But, but, but, but… It doesn't mean that I-I-I-I really love you or something! I-I-I-I-I just happened to know that you have no girlfriend, moreover a nice one, to be proud of. I-I-I-I-I-I just pity your misfortune and your loneliness! That's all! Consider it a gift! A charity! A blessing! Or W-w-w-whatever!" she said.

Kamijou Touma felt a thunder just blasted him away.

"What the hell did I do to deserve those words?" he mentally asked himself.

**Tsundere is life!**

The spiky haired guy just received an e-mail. He nonchalantly took the phone, flipping it, and the message sign could be seen. Just like the pattern that he had done countless times, he opened and read it.

_From: Misaka Mikoto_

_Hey, you know, maybe this will sound awkward or something… But don't you ever think so highly receiving this message. I just want to be honest for a while, and with this, I can say, and truly say that I love you…_

Kamijou Touma frowned.

But then, just when he was about to reply, another message from her was received. He opened and read it again.

_From: Misaka Mikoto_

_Ah… sorry. That was just a prank! That's all! That's all! April Mop!_

"This is 25th of Decembeerr!" he shouted to himself.

How unconvincing...

**Sing-a-song-of-a-b-c**

Confessing to someone implicitly through the lyrics of song was the most suitable for a tsundere! *a quote from Ruiko Saten*

"I'm not a tsundere!" Misaka Mikoto mentally said to herself.

But still, she did it; blind men or not, everybody could know that she was a tsundere.

Oh yeah, and they were now in the Karaoke. After Misaka Mikoto asked (forced) the spiky haired guy to come with her to sing in Karaoke, he (reluctantly) agreed. There they were now, singing and having fun in the Karaoke (for Misaka only), and it was Misaka's turn to sing.

And she sang, so emotionally and melodically that one could mistake her as the real artist herself. At the end of the song, she added some last words as the closing.

"… I love you…"

She peeked in to see the spiky haired guy's reaction.

"…"

Kamijou Touma was snoring (rather) loudly.

"I'll kick this guy's ass!" Misaka thought.

**Paper and Sandwich**

Confessing secretly, just like concealing the paper of confession in a sandwich and let your love secret found it in surprise would give more chance for the girl not to be rejected! *another quote from Ruiko Saten*

...Who truly was Ruiko Saten? A matchmaker? A cupid?

(And the one who was persuaded the most by her was probably the hazel haired girl...)

"So..." Misaka Mikoto offered the spiky haired guy a sandwich that she made before (eventhough that sandwich... could be considered a luck, because 1. Her dignity kept telling her not to make any of it, and 2. The sandwich was made by sacrificing Saten's kitchen into chaotic mess). "Eat it up! I just made too many and I thought a poor guy like you should get more nutrients! That's all!"

"Thank you Misaka!" the spiky haired guy, who hadn't eaten this afternoon and morning because of a certain blue haired nun, received it with the broadest smile.

*Gulp*

"... This is good..." he said, taking the whole sandwich in one bite.

"..."

"You idioottt! Didn't you feel anything inside that sandwich?" the hazel haired girl said indignantly, and spark of electricity began flying in the air.

"What thing?" the spiky haired guy wailed.

At least he had received it right? Right?

**Phone Call**

The hazel haired girl eventually decided to confess her love without seeing her love secret's face. Then, she agreed with herself to use the sophisticated technology of communication (cell phone) to do it.

She pressed the number of Kamijou Touma's phone number docilely. Then, just when the spiky haired guy was about to answer her call, she started her speech.

She finally finished, waiting for the reaction from the spiky haired guy.

But what she heard was just…

"_It's Kamijou Touma. I can't get to my phone right now, but if you leave a message-Index! Stop __drooling over__ my refrigerator- anyway… where was I? Oh yeah, leave me a message and I'll call you back."_

If only her cell phone didn't have any Gekota mascot on it, she would have smashed it into pieces.

**Confession Flag!**

"You! At last I found you!" Misaka Mikoto exclaimed, spotting the spiky haired guy at one corner of district 7th.

Kamijou Touma's orbs of eternity glistened in joy.

"Misaka! This is my lucky day *ironically*!" he responded, raising confusion in the thought of the hazel haired girl. "Maybe this will sound awkward... but," he began blushing (surprisingly) and looking away, as though the words waiting to be spoken were so foreign for him. "...but..."

And there, in the thought of the Railgun was...

"This gestures... This reaction... There's no doubt of it! Confession flag!"

Misaka Mikoto grabbed his shoulder.

"I-I-I-I-I know what you are going to say! B-b-b-b-but I also really want to say it! Let me say it!" she said, and the emotion felt was much more turbulent than having a butterfly in her stomach.

"No, Misaka! Let me say..." Touma retorted.

"No! I really want to say it!" Misaka replied hastily.

"But Misaka..."

"O-o-o-o-okay! L-l-l-l-let us say it in unison okay! Okay?" Mikoto, who was now red to the very core, boldly shouted, receiving weird looks from the passing pedestrians.

"Okay..." Touma agreed.

1,2,3...

"I really love you!" Misaka (almost) shouted.

"Please come with me to this afternoon's sale!" Touma exclaimed.

"..."

An awkward wind flew by...

**Future Gazer: Question from The Dearest Daughter!**

A girl ran inside her own house. She approached her parents in glee.

From the face and the hair (and also, from her behaviour), even a blind man could say that she was the daughter that was born seven years ago from the love, affection, and marriage of Kamijou Touma and Misaka Mikoto.

But still, she appeared to be so cute and graceful, running along like that to her parents.

(Irony for both parents)

"Mama!" she exclaimed cheerfully to Misaka Mikoto, whose cleavage had grown drastically thanked for Misaka Misuzu's effort in supplying nutrients. She was watching television with her husband, sitting on the sofa peacefully. The sofa was actually designed for one person, but the hazel haired girl... I mean woman... found it comfortable in Touma's arm.

"Yea, what is it dear?" Misaka, who was now called 'mama', responded quickly.

"I have a question from my teacher that I can't answer! Can I ask you?" she inquired.

"Yea, go ahead," she replied.

"The question is... How did mama and papa confess their loves to each other?" she asked, and the innocence on her face was the only evidence that the one who asked the question was still seven years old.

A thunder struck both parents.

"Who is your teacher? Asking something like that..." Kamijou Touma, who was silence in speech until now, began talking.

"Aogami-sensei!" she answered.

...God was dead...

"Tell her, Touma!" Misaka said, or maybe ordered

"No! You tell her!" Touma replied

"You!"

"Youuuu!"

And the old married couple began bickering for the first time after they had reconciled for eight years they were together with each other.

But still, Kamijou Mizuki watched the whole scene with smile (and slight confusion and astonishment). Yeah, they appeared to be very happy with each other even though they were quarreling

...

Sparks began flying...

"..."

They were happy right? Rigghhhttt?

**S_ooo, that's that:) I hope I didn't do many grammar mistakes this time. Oh yeah, I'll proof read and edit my "Angel of Thunder" now, but I will accept request from those who, of course, requested a fic from me. Feel free!_**


End file.
